Mission: Sochi
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Natasha is sent to Sochi to take down a terrorist during the Winter Olympics. One-shot.


**A/N: This was done as a request for Alexia who wanted Nat at the Olympics. Sorry it's late, but this was one I kept having to come back to over the month.**

"You're gonna like this one."

Those were the only words Nick Fury had to say as he slid a manila envelope across his desk and into Natasha's waiting hands. She didn't even bother to open it just yet. Director Fury knew Natasha's tastes, and the bright red 'confidential, level 7' stamp told her this should be worth her time. It wasn't until she was on her private plane that Natasha chose to study up on her target.

Her destination was what she assumed to be the special treat. Sochi, Russia. Natasha was already intrigued. A visit to the Motherland was always a welcome. The target, however, was what made Natasha regain her focus. His name was Nikifor Volkov, and this wasn't the first she had seen the man's face. He had gotten under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar several years ago after Fury received word that the President wanted him captured for stolen weaponry and attempted terrorism. Natasha stared out the window, admiring the snow-covered landscape below. The only problem with a terrorist was that no one knew when an attack would occur. And in a place with so many people, things were bound to get messy…

As a guest ensuring the protection of many, one would've assumed that Natasha would have been given a nicer hotel room. Right off the bat, she found and dismantled a security camera in the bathroom. Thank God for those, since surveillance footage was going to be extra helpful in tracking down her target. Natasha didn't even bother to unpack her bag. She tossed it on her makeshift bed and sauntered towards the window. The view of the crystalline stadium was looking like the only worthwhile part of her trip. Blues and reds emanated from the glowing structure, illuminating the night sky. After a moment of quiet, Natasha returned her focus to the task at hand. She pulled her catsuit from her bag, followed by a small briefcase containing her weaponry. After her glocks were secured into the holsters at her thighs, she was ready to begin.

Sneaking out through her window was easy. The hotel was poorly equipped when it came to security. Then again, who in their right mind would escape a building from the twentieth floor? According to a set of schematics she reviewed on the plane, the security footage was all guarded at the basement level. Natasha scaled down the building, her black clothing helping her blend in with the night.

Once back on the ground, a pass-code protected back entrance was the only thing standing between the Black Widow and the information she needed. The code was simple, four basic digits, all random numbers that S.H.I.E.L.D. had obtained through the use of a camera drone.

Natasha broke in and made it through an 'employees only' door with no problem. The sound of nearby voices forced her to halt and adjust the settings on her bracelets. There were two men, probably twice her size, bantering in Russian over who was going to win the bobsleigh. Natasha quietly moved past a wall that blocked the view of her opponents. Keeping her arm stretched out in front of her, she fired off two tranquilizer darts from her bracelet, striking the two grown men down before they even had a chance to turn around.

The Black Widow took over their job, and judging from a livestream of the Olympics on one computer screen and _Downton Abbey _on another, she was doing a hell of a better job than they were. She accessed footage of every room within the hotel based on the floor. There were two tiny boxes of live-feed that intrigued her. Out of the hundreds of rooms, only two camera feeds were getting no signal. One was from her room, and the other, most likely the target's… Leave it to a guy like Volkov to know when he was being watched…

Natasha found herself scaling the hotel's outer wall, rushing to get to the second-to-last story. She stopped once she found herself drawing close to Volkov's window. The curtains were drawn and she couldn't see any sign of light peering through. Natasha grabbed the window pane and before she could pry it open, a faint beeping forced her to stop. She barely had a chance to react when the glass began to crack. The assassin acted quickly, spinning her body around and plunging into a downward fall as Volkov's window completely shattered. He had rigged the room. He was prepared… But so was she.

Natasha acted quickly, sending a grappling hook up towards the rooftop. If anyone had heard the explosion of glass, there was bound to be attention arriving in due time. She flew up towards the roof with ease. Natasha held her breath as she saw the silhouette of a man finishing the assembly of a telescope. "A nice view from up here," she remarked in her native tongue. The man refused to answer, shooting her a glare. She couldn't blame him. A strange woman appearing out of nowhere-it was suspicious as hell. Almost as suspicious as he was... "I don't recall telescopes having triggers attached," she commented with a growing smirk.

"Helps adjust focus," he answered in Russian.

The Black Widow sauntered closer, completely fearless. "You came prepared, didn't you?" she prodded, a hand hovering over her gun. "Taking out your room's security camera… The sensor attached to your window… Did you know you were being targeted?"

"Not by a woman," he glowered, whipping out a gun equipped with a silencer from beneath his heavy coat.

"You underestimate me already?" she snorted, releasing her gun from its holster.

"I'll have you shot down before you can even fire," he promised.

"My partner wouldn't like that very much."

The man glanced to the side, searching for traces of any movement in his peripheral vision.

Natasha aimed her gun at him the second his eyes flickered away from her. He was just as fast as she was, though. In a split second, her gun was shot clean out of her hand. Natasha furrowed her brows, watching her gun slide across the paved rooftop.

"Now you are unarmed," Volkov taunted with the same smirk Natasha had seen in pictures. "Dead like everyone else will soon be. What's wrong? Is your backup going to show himself?"

"Yes." She flicked her wrist, sending a tranquilizer straight for the man's throat. He toppled backwards with a heavy thud, allowing for the Black Widow to creep closer. "Target out cold," she announced, a finger pressing on her earpiece. "I'm on the rooftop. How soon can I get transportation?"

"On it," Fury answered back.

Curious, Natasha approached the telescope and discovered that inside was a missile, one of Stark's catastrophic toys to be exact. How he got a hold of that was a case for another day. For now, the Black Widow was off the clock and free to take in one last view of her homeland before being sent back to her dull New York apartment.


End file.
